


awooga

by satisfysomemorbidcuriosity



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, her absolute RACK, her tatas, just a fic about beth's bazoomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/pseuds/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity
Summary: not much to see here
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	awooga

**Author's Note:**

> for my one, my only, my favourite lover of honkers... bruna <3

Rio sees Beth standing there with her serious set of honkers, her right pair of badonkers, her absolute unit dabonhonkeros. _Awooga_ , he thought. Beth breathes and her knockers, her huge bazookas, her extraordinarily sized hadonkadonkas absolutely fling about like she had just ran down a staircase without holding onto her bongos. Rio loves Beth’s tig ol’ biddies, her massive humongous hungolomghononoloughongous.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
